mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Naomi Masher
Naomi Masher was the biological daughter of Cayden Masher, born and raised on the planet Barvos. She was also the mother of Wyatt Masher. Like her father, she has enhanced physical and mental capabilities passed to her from birth, though not to the extent that Cayden possess them. Though she shares her father's views of anarchism and society in general, she opposes him in many ways and often rebels and disobeys him. She was killed by the Machine God during an attack on Devil's Crag, mere moments after the death of Wyatt's father, Max. Early life and The Nothing Child Having never known her mother, and Cayden never fully telling her, Naomi lived her early life in the wilds of Barvos, learning to hunt and fight with her father's guidence. Having inherited his super-human strength, she became a lethal combatant from the age of 10. Following in Cayden's footsteps as a warrior. During and preceeding the events of The Nothing Child, Naomi began to fully question her father's motives. Calling him out on his obsession with his anarchist beliefs, she chose to abandon him and fight alongside the Dark Avengers instead, where she met Zero and Max Amaru. Towards the end of the campaign, during the final battle with Drevonia and the Beastmaster, her father had a change of heart and joined with the Dark Avengers too, bringing her closer to her family again. Ascendancy Whilst the Dark Avengers travelled with Cayden, Max and herself to find the Outlaws, Cayden became aware that Naomi and Max had begun a romantic relationship. Cayden approved of Max as a suiter and allowed it. At roughly this time, Naomi became pregnant with Wyatt. Naomi discovered she was pregnant when she and the others arrived on the Caros fleet, deep in space. She parted with Cayden, who went off in his own shuttle to find Zero, and discovered that her son would be a Titan. Shortly after meeting the Outlaws, she was informed that Cayden had been killed - upset, but undaunted, she mourned him quickly. Max and Naomi agreed to travel to Outland, on Ruaumoko's recommendation, in order to raise Wyatt in solitude. However, before they could get there, Naomi and Max were captured by the Watcher, and then by Nemeroth. Max was rescued by the Dark Avengers and Outlaws, but Naomi remained in captivity. She was later rescued by the whole team, and her unborn child killed Nemeroth. Raising Wyatt & Death Naomi and Max raised Wyatt in Outland, far removed from the war and in total peace. Shortly after the destruction of Arsinos, however, Max and Naomi were forced to return to Barvos. They made their way to Devil's Crag to meet Isaac. For a while, Naomi helped Isaac run Amun-Seth - as it was her birthright too. However, during an attack on Amun-Seth by the Machine God, Naomi was shot and killed by Monty himself. It is believed that he deliberately targetted her in order to put Wyatt out of action through grief. Category:Barvos Category:People